Boidmachine
Last Bastion |role = Global artillery strike |useguns = Particle collider artillery |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 1600 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 3 |turn = 2 |sight = 6 |cost = $3000 |time = 1:48 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Nanofiber Loom Expansion |groundattack = (Boid Blitz) |airattack = (Boid Blitz) |cooldown = 6:30 (Boid Blitz) |range = Global, minimum 12, radius 5 (Boid Blitz) |ability = Boid Blitz |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower (Boid Blitz) * +25% speed |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-repair (in mobile and deployed form) * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Cannot be attacked by Chrono Legionnaires and Charon Tanks * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked, depiloted, abducted and chronoshifted * Immune to confusion rays * Unaffected by Blasticade and firepower buffs/debuffs * Resistant to EMP * Must be deployed to charge the Boid Blitz ** The Boid Blitz have to be charged all over again if the Boidmachine is undeployed * Takes 12 slots in transports |artist = *Moder.U (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = George "Seòras" Exley |epic = 1 }} The Boidmachine is the epic unit of the Last Bastion. It is a slow but extremely powerful artillery unit with the longest range in the war, capable of firing at targets anywhere on the battlefield. Official description The infamous bow of light, the Boidmachine has already engraved its status on the world, thanks to its particle collider artillery with an incredible range by obliterating many of Last Bastion's enemies' tank divisions and infantry squads, without ever letting them see the cannon itself. The Boidmachine is a mobile artillery platform, which can only fire once it's been deployed and the projectile prepared. The warhead of the Boidmachine works on a similar principle to the Harbinger's one, it's very effective on ground units and infantry and will still deal a lot of damage to buildings and even aircraft. What makes it different from the Harbinger however, is the fact that the Boidmachine can fire almost anywhere on the battlefield. However, if the vehicle undeploys in order to move, in case of emergency or just normal relocation, the weapon stops charging and will only resume the process once the Boidmachine deploys and rises its cannon once again.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Boid Blitz Once fully charged, the Boidmachine can fire a powerful shot from its large particle collider artillery as its only "attack". Upon impact, the shot, called Boid Blitz, causes a massive particle blast effective against almost anything, with vehicles usually getting severely damaged, if not outright destroyed, by a single strike, while buildings suffer substantial damage. The shot can also hit enemy aircraft if it manages to strike one. Note that if the Boidmachine is relocated at any time, it has to restart the charging process when it re-deploys. Foehn commanders also should take care of terrain elevation when firing the Boid Blitz as the shot becomes less accurate if the target is located on higher ground than the Boidmachine. Overview In its default undeployed state, the only thing that the Boidmachine can do is moving and possibly crushing enemy infantry. Once deployed, it cannot move and will begin charging its cannon, which, once ready, must be manually ordered to fire by the player through the Boid Blitz support power. Foehn commanders should consider the location of this expensive artillery piece carefully before ordering it to deploy - preferably on the highest elevation to ensure perfect accuracy. This will eliminate the hassle of having to move the expensive artillery piece, thus saving valuable time from recharging the weapon all over again. Because the Boidmachine has no defenses of its own, it should never be deployed unprotected. Unless the Foehn commander's base is at a lower elevation in contrast with the rest of the battlefield, the preferable location for deployment should be within the safety of their base. AI behavior * AI's Boid Blitz always targets the player's largest group of units. Exploiting this is especially important in Ouroboros Challenge. * Due to engine limitations, rather than building the Boidmachine and deploy it, the AI simply constructs a deployed one on the ground. Trivia * The Boidmachine bears similarities to the Chinese Nuke Cannon from Generals. * The Boidmachine has attack quotes that is supposed to be used when it fires the Boid Blitz, but due to how the Boid Blitz works, the lines went unused in the final release.https://youtu.be/YinjSDwtPbg?t=1m9s See also * M.A.D.M.A.N. – the Haihead counterpart * Harbinger – the Wings of Coronia counterpart References zh:机械造物 Category:Vehicles Category:Artillery Category:Epic Unit Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Last Bastion Category:Self Healing